


Worry

by Morethancupcake



Series: 00q ficlets [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Danny/Alex, Established James/Q, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous James Bond, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sick Character, Sick Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: “A lung infection.” He looks ready to jump, and fight, and Alex makes himself transparent, small. He's had a lifetime to practice. “I saved him from national threats, from rogue agents, and all it takes is...”James doesn't deal well with fear.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Another tiny thing inspired by afaap's set of questions : http://a-forger-and-a-point-man.tumblr.com/post/164032928243/hey-00qad-fandom
> 
> This time I combined two and I apparently decided to completely forget the playfulness to dive right into angst. 
> 
> Once again, please remember English isn't my first language at all.
> 
> There isn't a set chronology for these stories, but to give you an idea, this happens very early in their relationship, Danny and Q just know about each other, and James isn't exactly thrilled by Alex. Probably set a little after Raspberry and Cream (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11379312).

The music is muffled, but Alex recognises it right away. It's one of Q's favourite, usually heard in the peace of his office, or, often these days, in the privacy of his own home.

It's almost ridiculous, and sad, here. The parking lot is far from dodgy, nothing but the best for Seven's cars, always. But here, in the middle of London, under that terrifying light, it's an horror movie, it's one of these terrible drama Danny loves to watch.

Seven doesn't move when he opens the door and slides next to him.

 

It's still a wonder, to him, being allowed in the car. Seven is still territorial, and unpredictable after years on the field. But he seems mollified, these days, slowly breathing and letting him get close, closer. 

Alex isn't sure why he does it, but it feels right, and maybe, maybe being able to be here, now, excuses the liberties he took.

 

“He'll be fine.” It's just a fact. “The doctors are pretty happy with his progress. The fever is finally down.”

“How much ?” Seven smells like smoke, and his voice breaks in the middle. 

“Below 40. He's safe, now.” 

Seven laughs a little. That's how bad it is.

“A lung infection.” He looks ready to jump, and fight, and Alex makes himself transparent, small. He's had a lifetime to practice. “I saved him from national threats, from rogue agents, and all it takes is...”

“He's still here.” Alex checks his phone, and smiles despite his best efforts. Danny is still a little puzzled, a little jealous of Q, but he's worried, and he asks about hospital visits, and if Q needs anything. When he puts the phone away, Seven is studying him.

“You were supposed to take care of him.” It's not as burning as it could be, but Alex feels the accusation sit around his heart. “I have to deal with you, constantly here, and you can't even...”

Seven huffs and brushes a hand on his face, fingers shaking. Alex stares, and he feels it too, the fear, the anger, the need to blame someone, anyone.

“I can't be without him.” Seven looks at his hands, and reaches to change the music, switching to another of Q's favourite. Alex wonders if he finally caved in and used one of Q's playlists. “I can't... go back to that place.”

“And you won't.” He doesn't offer himself, or even Danny's friendship. He knows better. “Q is better, and soon he'll need you.”

Seven huffs again, and he puts his coat closer to himself, needing comfort but preventing Alex from reaching out. Without Q here, to smooth things over, nothing seems right, and Alex knows he's not welcome, merely tolerated.

“I need you to leave us alone. For now.” It's meant to hurt, and Alex blinks a few times. “I need. I need you to stay away. I need him.”

For myself, he doesn't say, and Alex hears it clearly. 

He thinks about Danny, waiting for him in the safety of their apartment. He thinks about his warmth, in the middle of the night, and his soft breath on his skin. He doesn't want to think about Danny anywhere but there. Safe, healthy. Happy.

“Call us. If you need anything.”

Seven drives away, leaving him standing under the neon lights, and he can almost hear the music floating around him.

 

“How is he ?” 

Danny kisses him, a brush of lips, something to comfort them both. If he's usually jealous of his and Q's friendship, today it's far from his mind. His lips are pink, too pink. Alex brushes them with his thumb, and can picture it. Danny, in front of his laptop, biting them, making himself sick with worry. Over someone he doesn't even know.

“He's doing better. The doctors are finally optimistic.” The house smells inviting, the vanilla candles Danny likes to burn, but not only. “Are you cooking ?”

“I researched.” He walks to the pot on the stove, and Alex stops at the door to drink him in. His hair still a little damp, the small curls next to his ears and on his neck. The heavy sweater, the yellow socks. 

Danny.

“You researched.”

“Apparently garlic is the best. Carrots, too, but I couldn't find exactly why. You told me he's vegetarian ?”

Danny tastes like carrot, yes, and tea, and himself. He sighs and holds on to his shirt, wrinkling it under his fingers. 

“He'll love it.” He says, because he feels a little unsure, still, after his meeting with Seven, and Q's pale face on the too white pillow.

He'll love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you liked it enough to consider leaving me a comment or kudos. If you're feeling generous you could also reblog it on Tumblr :)
> 
>  http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/165186695584/worry
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
